Jack x Hiccup
by hiccup.haddock.319
Summary: This is really just my first story ever aand i had no idea what to do for a title


It was a normal day here in Berk, a calm, peaceful day until...

Jack suddenly appeared in front of Hiccup's face, floating upside down with a huge smile "hey!" Hiccup jumped back, being startled "oh gods...hey" Jack did a slow side flip then settled on the snowy ground with a laugh "did I perhaps startle you, tough viking~?" he teased the other with a smirk etched on his lips. Hiccup then looks off to the side lightly blushing from the embarrassment "pshh...no.." Snickering, Jack looked at Hiccup with a fond smile before crouching slightly and taking off into the air like it was a piece of cake. He stood on a big branch, his feet lightly stepping on it "hey Hic?" Jack called the other, serious yet so full of curiosity instead of the playfulness it usually held. Hiccup stood there looking up at Jack, curious as to what he was going to say "yeah?"

Jack didn't turn around, instead he stood where he was, looking at the town that was Berk, millions of thoughts going through his mind "what... how..." he fumbled with his words, trying to voice out exactly what he was thinking without it sounding dumb or ridiculous because it sounded like a total mess inside his brain "what does love feel like...?" he asked, his voice soft and low, almost like a whisper. Jack remained still, his back facing Hiccup. He thanked whoever was up there it was dark or else the other would have seen him go red. "o-oh um..well being in love is well...it's hard to explain" Hiccup paused " it's when you, and the person you love, or well , care for, can share a special bond, where the two can understand eachother..." Hiccup paused once again, blushing, wondering why he had asked that " you'll usually feel nervous or really happy around that person" Jack's breath got caught in his throat for a second, his heart feeling lighter than it usually was, but as soon as a single thought, a single name, crossed his mind it went dark and heavy. Jack's thoughts turned sour and he frowned, wondering what was the matter with him "is that what you feel for Astrid?" he asked, his voice devoid of emotion, he didn't want to show how tense and unsettled he was. He had always promised himself that no matter what he wasn't going to be a burden on anyone and he wasn't going to start now. Taking a deep breath, he turned around with a smirk, his eyes twinkling with mirth and hidden sadness "it is, isn't it~?" Jack teased the brunette

Hiccup looked at jack, still wondering why he was asking these questions. He had started to think that Jack, to ask something like that, must have liked someone. Hiccup was going to answer him, but instead looked down in a sort of sad way as one tear rolled down his cheek. He wiped it off and looked back up at jack smiling, trying to hide his sadness. " that's what i FELT about her...until she dumped me.."Jack's eyes widened at the other's words and before he knew it, he had already floated from the tree. Jack settled on the ground in front of Hiccup, his eyes searching the other male's eyes but found nothing except for sadness and pain. Jack's heart squeezed; how could he be so insensitive? He had promised not to be a burden yet here he was, making his best friend, the person he cared for the most, cry. Without even thinking, Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup and hid his face in the crook of the other's neck. Shutting his eyes tightly, he took a deep breath and breathed in Hiccup's scent "I'm sorry..." he whispered

Hiccup stood there not really knowing what to do as Jack hugged him "J-jack... Don't be sorry" Hiccup made a small effort to smile " you have no reason to say that you are sorry". By the time he finished speaking,he had hugged back the other. Jack realized what he had done and was about to let go of the other, until Hiccup hugged him back. His heart skipped a beat but Jack could care less, he was here, alone with Hiccup and he couldn't ask for a better gift. "I do," he responded softly "I hate seeing you upset or crying, and I definitely don't want to be the reason. Never again.." he continued, his voice going lower and lower until it was almost a whisper. He let go of the hug, but not completely, his hands remaining on the other's hips as blue orbs clashed with amazing emeralds.

Hiccup looked up at Jack as he had started to let go of the hug and still smiles. " Jack, you've never made me upset or cry, it was an accident" Hiccup looked into his eyes, just as Jack was doing. "... I'm glad to hear that" Jack said, not really paying attention to what he was actually saying. He was intoxicated, entranced, captivated and he knew it. Jack could feel himself being devoured as he was stared at by his Hiccup. 'MY Hiccup? when did that happen?' he questioned himself, but he decided he didn't care anymore as his face inched closer to the other's, his eyes never leaving the gorgeous emerald eyes. They were almost a hair away from each other now. Jack felt like no one existed but them, until Hiccup let out a tiny chocked breath did Jack's thoughts come to focus and his reality came crashing on his head. 'what am I doing?' he screamed at himself, 'I don't want to lose him, I don't!'Jack could feel his heart pounding louder and louder in his chest and he couldn't help but wonder if the brunette heard it or not. In a matter of seconds he was already a few feet away from Hiccup, his face a mixture of slight panic and agony "I-I have to go..." he said hurriedly before he took off into the air and away from the one person that made him feel normal and human.

"wait-" was all Hiccup could say before jack had just,well,left. "don't go" he spoke out in a quiet tone, knowing Jack wouldn't have heard him. ' why did he go...? Maybe he's just busy..' Hiccup sighed and sat down.

Jack flew aimlessly in the air, not knowing where he was or where he was going, he just knew that he had to get away and clear his mind. "what the hell am I thinking? why would someone like him like someone like me? how could someone so... so dorky, embarrassing, shy, yet so amazing, smart, selfless, and just painfully adorable, like someone who's annoying, problematic, selfish, and just plainly mean and cocky?" he reasoned with himself "there's no way... no way he likes someone like me..." all traces of hope vanished, and negative thoughts started to swim in his mind, creating nasty faults in himself that didn't even exist in the first place. After hours of roaming around Berk he found himself in front of Hiccup's window. Cursing himself, he flew higher and settled on the roof of the viking's house, wondering how in the name of Odin he came back to the one person he was trying oh so hard to stay away from. Jack sat on the roof for a while before hiding his face in his knees, his arms hugging his legs to his chest tightly, trying to find solace from the silent night

Hiccup was walking back to his house by now. His mind kept wandering back to what had happened earlier that day. "I wish he hadn't left" Hiccup sighed and walked the rest of the way towards his house with his head facing down at the ground. Once he had arrived, he opened the door and walked over towards his room and layed on the bed. He was pretty much alone for the time being since toothless was somewhere in the forest at the moment and would be coming back soon. His dad, well, hiccup had moved out of his dad's house and gotten his own. He left his window open just for when toothless arrived and then started to think about things.

Jack's head perked up, his bangs covering half of his tired, almost bloodshot eyes. He was sure he heard a slight bang come from the room under, followed by a serious of footsteps that were accompanied by soft clangs of metal and immediately knew that Hiccup was back. Jack's face heated up slightly, but he shook his head and reminded himself that it was a lost cause and no good was going to come from it. However, he still listened intently to the numerous shuffles and bed creaks, which stopped after a minute or two. He waited for a while and when he was sure there were no sounds, he held his staff and flew down towards the window and peaked into it, upside down only to realize that it was already open. His eyes landed on the laying figure on the bed, apparently fast asleep. The guardian took his chance and flew silently inside, his legs touching the hardwood softly before fully standing on it, his staff loosely in his hand. In all honestly, he didn't know what he was doing, but he decided that he needed to get it off of his chest when the other wasn't listening "Hiccup... are you awake?" he asked softly, when he didn't get a reply he let out a relieved sigh "good..." Jack whispered, a sad smile etched on his lips. "I know it's wrong, I know I shouldn't get attached, but I always do, and with you it's like I can't breath. It's suffocating me but at the same time it makes me feel like if I can't have this I'd die. You make me feel so... happy, I can't even explain what you do to my heart, to my brain, to my whole being." he spoke softly, not wanting to wake the other. Taking a deep breath, he continued "I just want to say that... I understand that you don't really feel the same, I get that and I'm fine with it; I have after all spent over 300 years alone. I mean I would get sad, depressed and totally devestated if you didn't return my feelings but it's okay; I'll try to live with it.." he let out a sigh, deciding that if he didn't say it now he probably never will "what I mean to say is... I love you, Hiccup..." he said, his voice barely audible, as a single tear rolled down his cheek

Hiccup had been awake the whole time, he just hadn't spoken because he had wanted to hear what Jack was going to say. Frankly, he had the same feelings towards Jack. He had a small tiny of pink on his cheeks. He stood up off of his bed quietly and ran over to Jack and hugged him. " you really thought I wouldn't feel the same?" He said half-smiling. To say that Jack was surprised would be an understatement. Jack was petrified, he was beyond startled, that when Hiccup jumped off the bed, Jack let out a loud yelp, his heart sinking to his stomach. His body froze when he was enveloped in a tight embrace "y-you... wha..." he was at a loss for words. Jack didn't want this, but at the same time he needed it so badly. He was scared, he knew no one could see him, but if Hiccup liked him then that would mean that the other wouldn't get married, because logically he didn't have someone to be with since Jack was invisible and most importantly an ice sprite. His whole body started to tremble "I... we can't..." he chocked on his words, his eyes filling with tears.

As jack had started to tremble, Hiccup let go for a moment to look at him "don't cry jack...please..I don't want you to cry" he noticed the slight change in emotion in the other. Jack bowed his head in embarrassment; the tears wouldn't stop, no matter how much he wiped them with his sleeve, they just kept coming "I'm s-... I'm sorry..." he said, his voice breaking "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." he started to chant, his voice soft, cracking up at the edges. He couldn't beleve it, Hiccup felt the same? Hiccup felt the same! Jack's heart squeezed even more and tears just rolled down one after the other. "I just... you..." he couldn't even form a proper sentence. All of a sudden it started to lightly snow in the room, which made Jack even more embarrassed, not only was he having a meltdown, he was making it snow in the brunette's room. Hearing the reassuring voice of Hiccup made Jack realize that he didn't care anymore, not about his immortality, not about his position as a guardian or even about the promise of not getting attached. The only thought that ran through Jack's mind was Hiccup and nothing else. He lifted his head and stared at the other, his eyes slightly puffy from crying, his bottom lip trembling, and his face a mess of hot tears. Jack's eyes locked onto emerald eyes and without wasting any time, he closed the gap between them. He didn't care about anything anymore, because for the first time in forever he felt loved and free.

Hiccup blushed greatly when jack had kissed him. At first he wasn't really sure what to do, but he ended up kissing back. Jack's stomach did a back flip when he felt Hiccup kiss him back. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at the brunette before smiling slightly, closing his eyes and deepened the kiss. Jack being a spirit, didn't need to breath, so when he felt the other put his hands on his chest and push slightly he took the hint and took a few steps back then looked to the side, his face slightly pink.

Hiccup had been blushing as well as Jack. Hiccup took a few breathes before he looked back over at Jack. Feeling Hiccup's gaze on him made his face grow even hotter. "soo... aahhh... nice weather... huh?" Jack said slowly, not really knowing what to say then cursed himself for his stupid choice of words. 'nice weather? nice WEATHER?! Jack Overland Frost you are a true genius!' he yelled at himself sarcastically in his mind and wished he had just shut his mouth instead of talking without thinking. Hiccup giggled after hearing him say that. It sounded strange when Jack said it. Jack chuckled nervously when he heard Hiccup laughing "s-sorry... that was stupid heh. This is um.. this was my first time.. you know..." Jack paused a little then flushed when he realized what he just said "I-I don't mean th-that I'm a virgin or anything!" he said quickly, his voice cracking as he realized what he said , he flailed his arms in front of his body. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he took a few steps back, only to get knocked off his feet because of the windowsill. Falling from the window didn't hurt that much since there was almost 3 feet of snow to cushion his fall, he then opened his eyes and blew his bangs away from his face "well, at least I got to calm down" he took a deep breath of the chilly fresh air." Jack?" Hiccup looked out the window to see Jack laying outside in the snow and sighed with a smile. He got out of the house and walked over to him. "Heh, you alright?"

Jack craned his neck a little and looked back at Hiccup with a small smile "yeah, guess I just needed some fresh air" he turned his head straight and stared at the starry night. "you know that fire place of your is going to be the end of me one of these days" he chuckled then all of a sudden got an idea on how to get revenge. "Hey Hic, can you come closer? I want to tell you something important.." he said slowly, pretending to be a little flustered. Hiccup held back a small laugh. "hm?oh um alright" Hiccup started to walk over wondering what jack was going to say now.

As soon as Hiccup was a foot away from him, Jack smirked and used his staff to push against the other's foot making the brunette lose his balance and fall on top of the winter sprite. Jack chuckled when Hiccup lifted his head "hi~" he said cheekily, his grin as wide as ever. "what the.." Hiccup blusedbeing both embarrassed and slightly mad , and then pouted. "what was that for" Shrugging Jack looked at Hiccup "for making me freak out like that" he chuckled. Jack's resolve vanished when he saw the brunette pout and he leaned forward and captured the soft lips in front of him. After letting go he smirked at the boy on top of him "and for being so adorable~" he teased, his hands wrapping around the other's waist "I'm not adorable, I'm manly..." Blushing, Hiccup looked to the side as jack had his hands around his waist. Jack laughed "no, I'm pretty sure you are" he smirked "so manly, my viking man~" he chuckled as he nuzzled the other's cheek, but stopped short when he heard a rustle come from somewhere near them, followed by a series of growls that sounded really familiar. Jack gulped a little 'I don't think this is going to end well...' he thought to himself.


End file.
